Harry Potter and the Moonlight
by sernity1806
Summary: Harry is starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. He meets Snape's niece,Lily P. Rose, and has to deal with not living in Gryffindor Tower. Trust me it is better than the summary. Complete
1. Default Chapter

I do not own these characters, though I wish I could. JKR is a genius.

Chapter 1

It was like any summer at Number Four Privet Dr. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were watching TV while Dudley was out terrorizing local kids. Harry was in his room trying to avoid them all. He is still not sure if he wants to be around people. His distance did not come unnoticed. A couple of days after he came back Uncle Vernon asked him "What's the matter with you boy?" Harry just shrugged and tried to finish the rest of his diner, so he could get out of there. Harry still can't believe Sirius is dead. He is getting a little better though.

The Daily Prophet is still telling people to be on alert. There have been a few disappearances but no deaths, yet. Harry's card from Ron for his birthday was ok. He got some chocolate frogs and a bag of jokes, from the twins but Harry could see that they were not trying to mention Sirius. Hermione's card was awesome. She wrote about her summer so far with her parents.

Harry is still waiting for the owl with is O.W.L. results. It should be coming soon. Out his window came an owl. It fluttered in and landed on Harry's bed with its leg out. Harry took the letter, which was rather thick, from the owl. The owl went to Hedwig's cage and drank some water while Harry opened his letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

In closed are your O.W.L. results. Remember these affect your future outside of Hogwarts. Divination: P; Charms: E; DADA:O; Potions: O; History of Magic: A; Care of Magical Creatures: E; and Herbology: E . These grades will show you where you will go for N.E.W.T.'s so plan accordingly.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.

"Wow I did better than I thought." Harry said to himself. "Well I can dump Divination, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Haebology." Harry thought to himself. The owl finally ready to leave and Harry sent it off. "Boy! Get down here!" demanded Uncle Vernon. So Harry got up off of his bed and went down to see what has his Uncle all in a twit. When Harry came down the stairs he saw why his Uncle was upset. Just inside the door way was Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Madeye Moody, and Lupin. "Harry how are you?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Fine." said Harry. "Well Dumbledore asked us to come get you so you can spend your last two weeks with us." stated Moody.

Chapter Two

So Harry and Tonks went to pack up Harry's things. When he came back down with is trunk Dudley came home. "So I guess I will see you when the school year is over" said Harry. So Harry and the guard went out and got into the ministry car. Mr. Weasley drove while Harry sat in the back with Lupin, Moody, and Tonks. "So Harry there has been some changes this year" said Moody. "What kind of changes?" asked Harry. "Well, you won't be ridding the Hogwarts Express this year" said Lupin. "What?" "Well Dumbledore thought it would be safer for you and the other students, if you weren't on the train" said Tonks. "So how do I get to Hogwarts then?" asked Harry. "Well you options are 1. you go to Kingscross and get on to Platform 9 ¾ and use a portkey to get to Hogwarts, 2. you use the Ministry Apparition room, 3. you fly" said Mr. Weasley. "I choose the second one" said Harry. "The other change is that you will no longer be sleeping in Gryffindor Tower" stated Moody. "Then where will I sleep?" "You will be sleeping in the Headmasters Rooms" said Lupin. "But don't worry you will still be part of Gryffindor" said Tonks. "Ok, so how does this Apparition room work?" asked Harry. "Well kids and adults that don't want to appropriate can use this room. You simply think where you want to go and it will take you there" said Mr. Weasley. They pulled up to the Ministry and got out. Then with Harry in the middle, Moody at his side, Lupin at the other side, Mr. Weasley up front, and Tonks in the back they walked in. "Hi Weasley" said and employee. "Hey Roper" Mr. Weasley said back. They walked towards the apparition room which was right next to the elevator. Harry, Lupin, Moody, Mr. Weasley, and Tonks entered the room. "Now Harry, we can't apparate at Hogwarts so think of outside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade" said Lupin. So all four of them thought of where they are going and Mr. Weasley pressed the button, with a flash they were in Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

"Now it is on to Hogwarts" said Moody. So the group walked onto Hogwarts. When they got there Moody pulled out a key and

unlocked the gates. "They keep them locked until school starts, so I borrowed the key from Dumbledore." So the party walked up to the

huge doors. They opened them and Dumbledore was inside waiting. "Thanks you guys for delivering Harry safely" said Dumbledore.

"Don't worry Harry all I need is your key and we will get your school things for you" said Mr. Weasley. So Harry gave him his key to

his vault. Then Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr.Weasley left. "Well Harry why don't we take your things up to your room." So Harry and

Dumbledore went up to Dumbledore's office. "The password is going to be Phoenix Candy" stated Dumbledore. They went inside

Dumbledore's office and they went to the right side wall. Then Dumbledore walked through the wall. Harry hesitated but went in after

him. "Harry this in my sitting room" stated Dumbledore. The room is decorated in crème's and the chairs and couch were off-white. Then

Dumbledore walked past the oak coffee table and went down the hall and went to the second door on the right. "This will be your room

Harry." The room was decorated in Blue's. Harry walked down the hall and took a step into the room. It was completely furnished and it

was cozy. "My room is down the hall there." "You can unpack and you can go explore. Here is a map of where all the houses are" said

Dumbledore. "Professor that is not right?" asked Harry. "You know I like a good joke." So Harry went out of his new room after he

unpacked and went out into the school with map in hand. Harry found the Hufflepuff dorms, the Ravenclaw dorms, revisited the Syltherin

dorms, and finally went on the girl's side of the Gryffindor dorms. Harry decided that he would go up to his room and compare this map

to the Marauder's Map. So Harry walked back to the Headmaster's offices.

Chapter Four

Harry was going up the stairs he heard Dumbledore talking to one of the teachers. It turned be Snape and another girl. "So Lily you

came from America?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes, I went to public school, but mysterious things kept happening and then Uncle told me

that I am a witch. So I started at Salem Academy" said Lily. Harry walked in then. "Oh, Harry this is Lily, she will be here this year" said

Dumbledore. "Hi, I'm Lily P. Rose" said Lily holding out her hand. Harry took it and said "Harry Potter." "Wow the Harry Potter that is

so cool" said Lily. "Joy another person who is an admirer. What more could I want" stated Harry. Then he walked into the wall and out

of sight. "How can you stand him Albus?" asked Snape. "Remember Harry is going through a rough time now" said Dumbledore. "Well

back to business. The Sorting Hat may or may not work on you since you are not a first year, but we can try it." So Dumbledore picked

up the Sorting Hat and placed it on Lily's head. "Hm, hm, niece of Snape eh, hm, hm, aha Gryffindor" said the Sorting Hat. "Is that an ok

house?" asked Lily. "Well Snape do you want her in Gryffindor or not?" asked Dumbledore. "I think she will do fine in Gryffindor, and to

tell you the truth I hoped she would not get in my house" said Snape. So Lily and Snape left the office and Dumbledore went through the

wall. Then he walked towards the closed door. "Mischief Managed." Then Harry put his map away and opened the door. "Harry why

did you say that to our guest and our school's new student?" asked Dumbledore. "I ment what I said, I hate it when people fawn over the

fact that I'm the 'Boy Who Lived', why can't they treat me as an normal wizard kid!" "I'm afraid that you may never get that to come

true, but you still need to be nicer to her, she is now a fellow Gryffindor" said Dumbledore. "Ok, I will be nicer" said Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Harry went out of the rooms, through the wall and out of the office. Then he started to walk down towards the dungeons. "Harry Potter what are you doing down here" asked Snape? "Professor, can I talk to you" asked Harry? Professor Snape was taken aback but let Harry follow him into his classroom. "What do you want to talk about Potter" asked Snape? "I wanted to know what my mom was like. People always say I look like my dad but I have my mom's eyes" stated Harry. (You see Harry has wondered about his mom for a long time and after Sirius death he really needed to know about his mom and dad.) "Well Harry, your mom was a radiant and vivacious witch. When she entered a room she lit it up. She was the only one to get your dad to shut up" said Snape. "You really like my mom didn't you" asked Harry. "Yeah I did and then James came in and worked his charm on her!" stated Snape. "Is that why you don't like me, because I look like my dad, the man you hated, and I have my mom's eyes, the girl you lost" asked Harry? "Yes, that is why I'm always mean to you Potter" said Snape in a tiff. "Well, I'm not my dad or my mom, can't you see that" stated Harry! "You, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, and a few others are the only people who I can talk to about my parents, because you guy's knew them. I didn't, can't you see that I didn't know them and never will" yelled Harry! "Harry calm down, I'm s-sorry you never knew your parents, but that doesn't mean you can yell my ears out. If you need to ask questions about them you can ask me" said Snape. Harry calmed and hugged Snape, which made him uncomfortable. "I guess I should go apologize to Lily" stated Harry. "Yes, you should she is quite worked up over your outburst." "Where is she now?" "I believe she is having lunch" said Snape. "Ok, I will go apologize to her" said Harry. Then a gurgle came from Harry's stomach. "I might want to think about eating while I'm there too" said Harry. So Harry thanked Snape for their talk, and he felt much better about this school year when he has Potions class.


	4. Chapter 4

I have had comments about Harry being too mean and Dumbledore saying thank you. Well for Harry he is going through the phase of

having to deal with Sirius his only family member he liked die. So his emotions are off especially since he is a teen so go with it. He

becomes more sane so don't worry. As for Dumbledore he was just glad that Harry got to Hogwarts without harm to himself or the

order members. The Sorting Hat is made for first years as I said so it might not have worked. If it didn't he would have had her take a

test to see which house she would be in, so Dumbledore knows what he is doing.

Chapter 6

Harry went up from the dungeons and into the Great Hall for lunch. He saw Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table and went to sit across from

her. Lily saw him sit down and turned her head away from him. "Lily will you please look at me?" asked Harry. Lily turned to look at

Harry. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was wrong and I hope you can forgive me" pleaded Harry. "I forgive you Harry" said Lily. Harry,

immediately relieved, got food for himself. Harry and Lily talked all the way through lunch. After lunch they went outside by the lake and

talked some more about their lives. They had some interesting co incidents. "In my first year I fought a full grown Mt. Troll." "Wow, in

my first year I fought a full grown Hawk." "That is weird. We had similar first years" said Harry. "What happened in your second year?"

asked Lily. "I got accused of being Salazar Slythern's heir because I could speak Parseltongue. Then after Ron's sister Ginny was taken

down into The Chamber of Secrets, I went after her with Ron and the DADA teacher. I fought the basilisk, Tom Riddle, and saved

Ginny." "Wow, I found a hidden room in my school but other than that it was uneventful." Harry and Lily continued to get to know each

other during their talks to the point where the professors would always see them together. "Severus, aren't you worried that Harry will

rub off on your niece?" asked Mcgonagall one evening. "No, I think they will balance each other out" said Snape before turning back to

his food. "Harry, I love the quite of Hogwarts" said Lily. "Harry, your school things just arrived so I put them in your room. Don't forget

the other students arrive tonight" said Dumbledore then he walk away. "Oh, I completely forgot that they were arriving today. I was to

busy having fun with you Lily" said Harry. "I guess that means we don't have free reign over the castle does it" said Lily. "Lily, will you g-

go out with me?" "Why, Harry I thought you would never ask, and yes I will" said Lily. "I just hope Snape can get over it." "Dumbledore

said that he would announce me tonight so how about after that we tell my uncle." "I got a better idea which involves yours. Let's not

show up until Dumbledore say's your name, then we open the doors and walk in hand-in-hand and straight to Snape to tell him then we

sit down." "I love it. I'm always up for a dramatic entrance" said Lily. "Yeah I know remember you were the one who took off her shoes

and slid in your socks to your seat after you found out where you were in your first year" said Harry. "Oh yeah I did do that" said Lily

merrily.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long time to update. I went to my cousin's wedding in Nebraska. My Grandparents can't program a VCR let alone have a computer with internet, so sorry. As many of you have stated my formatting is for lack of a better work wack, well that will change with this chapter. New writer so bear with me. It should be better from her on out. Once this story is done I will leave it up a little then take it down and change the other chapters. Thank You: Dragon Sword Master, Koryan'shen, Shdurrani, Silent-voices, Cavechan, and DaphneLi for reviewing. Thanks cuz for your help in answering my questions. I hope I got your names right.

Chapter 7

Later that night the students filed into the castle while Harry and Lily hid.

"I wonder where Harry is right now?" asked Ron.

"Well he is here somewhere" said Hermione.

The students entered the Great Hall and sat at their house tables. Then the first years came and were sorted, but no sign of Harry anywhere.

"Where is Harry?" asked Ron

"I don't know."

"Welcome back everyone and to you new students I hope you have fun and learn in your new home. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden except if you are there because of Care of Magical Creatures. Mr. Flitch has added some more items to his list so for full list see his office. Well that ends the normal, here are the changes. As you may have noticed Mr. Potter was not on the train, which was for safety reasons. If you want to know more just ask him. Now we have a Gryffindor 6 year this year. Her name is Lily P. Rose and she is Professor Snape's niece, so treat her well.

"Now?"

"Now!"

Boom!

In walks Harry and Lily hand-in-hand. They walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to the head table.

"Aw, I was wondering when your entrance would come. May I introduce Lily to you all, and escorted by Harry" Dumbledore said.

"Uncle we want to tell you that Harry and I are going out now" said Lily.

"Potter, if you hurt my niece you will not like the consequences" stated Snape.

"Oh, don't worry Cuz, I won't hurt her."

Then Lily and Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and the Great Hall erupted in talking. Harry and Lily simply, sat down, ate, and held hands and then left without a word to Ron or Hermione.

"Hermione, what is Harry think he is doing with Snape's niece. I bet that greasy git made some potin that made him do this. If I could I would strangle him" stated Ron!

"Ron, calm down before you get yourself in trouble."

Hermione looked up at the head table to make sure Snape had not herd.

"Why don't we see if Harry is in the Common Room" said Hermione. So Ron and Hermione finished eating and went to Gryffindor Common Rooms.

How was the formatting now? Let me Know. Sernity.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. Please Review, Sernity.

Chapter 8

Ron and Hermione entered the common room and saw Harry and Lily sitting on one of the couches bye the fire.

"Harry what the bloody hell is going on?" asked Ron.

"Ron, don't speak to Harry like that" said Hermione.

"It's ok, Hermione, I figured Ron would say that."

"You did" said Ron.

Harry put a silencing charm around them and Hermione seem to be the only one who noticed it.

"Ron, Hermione this is Lily P. Rose, she is Snape's niece" said Harry.

"Yea, we know that" said Ron.

"Harry let me say it" stated Lily.

"My mom is Uncle Sev's sister, and I'm also a distant cousin of Harry's."

"What Hermione and Ron said in unison?"

"You guy's know how Pureblood families like to only mate with pureblood families. The Potter's, Snape's, Malfoy's, and Weasley's are some of the most famous purebloods. So they are related at some point. Anyways my family and Snape's crossed. Snape is my cousin" said Harry.

"What?"

"Yea my dad's sister Selena married Mark Snape. Mark and Selena had Sev, and my dad was an after thought so their years between him and Selena" stated Harry.

"My full name is Lily Potter Rose. Harry and me are the last Potter descendents" said Lily.

"So Lily is my second cousin."

"Wow, I'm going to have to read more about pureblood genealogy" said Hermione.

"Harry you had better get back to your room or Dumbledore is going too worried, though he won't show it" said Lily.

"Yeah I guess your right. Ron keep the other boy's in line" said Harry.

"Harry why would you have to leave now, the stairs are right there?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you, I know longer sleeping in Gryffindor Tower, for safety reasons I am in the Headmaster's rooms."

"Goodnight Ron, Hermione, Lily, see you before you go to the Great Hall in the morning. Harry kissed Lily then went out through the port hole behind the Fat Lady.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the update, Pixy and Dragon Sword Master. Daphne Li read more or I will kill you when I see u, and update your own stories. Sernity. ( ' this means Harry is thinking to himself.)

Chapter 9

Harry walked down the hall towards the stairs. When he got to the stairs he ran into Snape.

"Mr. Potter out late again I see. Well 50 points from Gryffindor."

"Professor I'm just on my way to my rooms" Harry retorted.

"Last time I checked the Gryffindor common rooms were the other way."

"I'm with the Headmaster, or did you not know that, you didn't, well I guess he thought you weren't important enough to tell" stated Harry.

"Another 50 points for your cheek now get to your rooms and I don't want to see you out at night again" Snape said.

Then Snape walked on down the hall. 'Great I just lost us 100 points. I thought after our talk Snape would be nicer to me, I guess not. If he wants to play it that way then fine, I will play it his way.' Harry continued to walk until he reached the gargoyle.

"Chocolate covered cherries."

The gargoyle opened up and Harry went to the ascending staircases. Harry walked into the headmaster's office.

"Harry, I'm glad you are here. I was worried, but don't tell anyone that because it would ruin my reputation."

"Yeah well Snape took 100 points from Gryffindor because he thought I was lying about staying in your rooms, and for cheek" stated Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, do you want me to talk to Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"I have a better idea, how often do you call Snape to your office?"

"Once a week to go over reports about his house, order stuff, or just to chat, though he doesn't like the chat time I wonder why."

"Have you called him this week yet?" asked Harry.

"No, he comes tomorrow then the other head of houses come later this week, why?"

"Well can I change the password on the gargoyle?"

"What did you have in mind."

"I think it should be Snape is a git, and chocolate popcorn" stated Harry.

"So you want Snape to say that for revenge?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, please!"

"I don't condone this but I will let you just this once, but only once."

"Yea!"

"Now what is Chocolate Popcorn?"

"Muggles have this food called popcorn. To get it you put bags of corn cornels in a microwave and they pop into popcorn, then if you put chocolate on them it makes them taste better."

"Fascinating."

"I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed now ok."

"Yes get some sleep Harry, I have a feeling you are going to need it ."

Harry walked through the wall and into his room to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I know you are going to kill me, but I could not figure out how to write this chapter until now. So thanks much to DaphneLi and Pixy for all your help with this chapter. Dragon Sword Master I hope you are still out there.

Chapter 10

The next day in Potions Class>

Harry wasn't paying attention because he was trying to figure out how to get Snape to Dumbledore's office to use the password and be their when he used it when…

"Mr. Potter it seems you can't pay attention in class, 20 points from Gryffindor, you are just like your dad not paying attention."

"Yea, well you are a greasy bastard who scares kids into an early death."

"50 points and go see Professor Dumbledore."

So Harry got up and left in a huff. He walked to Dumbledore's office, said the password and went in.

"Well Harry what brings you here?"

"Snape sent me here, I was thinking in class and he took 20 points for not paying attention then he said I was just like my father, not paying attention. Then I told him he was a greasy bastard who scarred kids into an early death."

"Well let me get Severus up here."

Dumbledore fire called Sev. to get up to his office and gave him a paper with the password. Snape walked up from the dungeons to the Headmasters office. When he got their, he pulled out the paper with the password on it.

"Snape is a git, and chocolate popcorn."

'Who came up with that password?'

Snape walked in and saw Harry Potter sitting in a chair. Snape went and sat down.

"You wanted to see me Albus."

"Yes, Harry here told me about what happened. Now I was under the impression that you guy's talked before school started. So you two are going to sit here and iron out your differences."

"Albus you can't be serious. What about classes."

"Your classes will be covered, and Harry you will be excused. Now Severus you will talk to Harry about your past and Harry you will talk to him about before and after you came to the wizarding world up until now."

Just thought I would leave it there until now so hope u like it and review. Sernity.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, and will continue in other chapters besides this one. I hope u like these heart to heart. Sernity.

Chapter 11 Harry and Snape Heart to Heart 1.

Albus went off into his private quarters to leave Severus and Harry alone, but he did lock the door magically so they couldn't get out.

"Ok since we are stuck here we might as well get this over with so we can get 'him' off our backs. So how about you say something, I will comment if need be and I will say something, and you will comment if need be" said Harry.

"Wow, there is a brain in that head of yours Potter" stated Snape.

"If this is going to work we will need to at least call each other by our first names" said Harry.

"Ok, H-Harry."

"So Severus or should I call you Sev, tell me about your childhood."

"Well I was born in Snape Manor; my father looked at me then left to go to a business meeting. My mom had me then had a servant take care of me. She went off to some society event somewhere. I was raised by Servants and House-elves."

"Wow, your parents sure didn't care."

"Well I was born people say my parents loved me, but I will never know, Voldermort came, he killed my dad, my mom, and tried to kill me only it backfired and left my scare. Then I was taken to live with my mom's sister who was a muggle."

"Yeah I knew that" said Snape.

"I had tutors when I was little, they taught me how to act in society and all my other schooling, I rarely saw my parents."

"Wow, well my cousin Dudley got everything growing up, I learned early on to not anger my Uncle Vernon, if I did any form of magic I would get locked in my room under the stairs with no food. I learned to clean when I was 3 and cook when I was 6. If I didn't comply they wouldn't feed me. When they would go out they would have Mrs. Figg watch me, she was ok I guess. I was basically the Dursley's own personal House-elf" stated Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the long awaited update. Sorry I have three other stories on my mine right now. ( ' this means they are thinking)

Chapter 12 Heart to Heart 2

'So much for the spoiled little brat I thought Harry was. Wait, when did Potter become Harry?'

'Wow Snape didn't have a great life so far either.'

"Well the only time I got my parents approval was when I came here and was sorted into Slytherin. Everyone in my family is either in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. So I got an owl saying congratulations and don't shame us. So no pressure there" Snape said.

"Well I was always making 'weird' stuff happening. One time when I was in primary school, Dudley and his gang were chasing me and I jumped behind trash cans behind the cafeteria. I ended up on the cafeteria chimney. A note was sent home, from my headmistress, saying what I did. I got locked in the cupboard" said Harry.(1)

"My classes were fun but Potions was my best subject. Your dad and his gang always teased me. Lily stuck up for me until your dad told her that she liked me, and then she wasn't nice to me anymore" Snape said.

"On my cousins birthday I had to go with them to the zoo because they couldn't find a babysitter. We saw a Boa Constrictor from Brazil. I was talking to it when Dudley punched me in the ribs, and I fell on the ground. Piers, his friend, and he were scarred by the snake because he got out of the tank. When he slid past me, I could have sworn he said 'Brazil, here I come…. Thanksss, amigo.' I had to stay in the cupboard with no food" Harry said.(2)

"So that was when you knew you could talk to snakes eh."

"Yeah, it wasn't until here that I found out that not everyone could."

There u go and I hope u like it. 1. The Vanishing Glass page 25. SS

2. The Vanishing Glass page 28-29. SS by JK Rowling.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. I have started junior year so updating won't be as consistent. I will update when I can thought.

Chapter 13 Heart to Heart Final

"You set a Boa Constrictor on your cousin! That's rich."

"Well Lucius took me in and from there I was on the fast track to he-who-must-not-be-named, or the Dark Lord."

"Ouch well my cousin was going to go to Smeltings and I was going to go to a public school when I got my Hogwarts letter. When I didn't answer them, they just kept coming and coming. My Aunt and Uncle were getting discussed, to say the least, about all the owls around our house. They like to be like everyone else, nothing freakish. My Uncle decided to go on a vacation right away and eventually Hagrid found us. He gave me my letter, told me I am a wizard, and took me to get my school things. He told me about what happened to my parents and how I became famous. When I met the Weasley's they showed me how to get onto the platform, the Twins helped me with my stuff. Ron asked me if I had the scar, and I showed him it. It unnerved me a little to have all these people know about me when I really didn't know anything about myself. Then all through my years up until this year I still hate it when people stare or talk about me. When they thought I was the heir of Slytherin in second year it hurt, because they should that my mom was a muggle born, why would I want to kill them, they should have know better, I am friends with Hermione for pete's sake, why would I want her dead. Everytime something bad happens they like to blame it on me, or link it to me. I get bloody fed up with it. 'I can't believe I just told him that.' This year has been better since I met Lily, she is out there and easy going, and we have had similar years in school. I guess you can say she is a breath of fresh air, because she won't be completely judgmental."

"You really do not like celebrity status you have. I thought you would be just like your father, craving attention. It was worse since he was my Uncle, but you are a lot like your mom. She didn't like the lime light either. She was great at charms, and was nice to everyone including us Slytherins. The professor's loved her and she always tried to do her best."

"That's great, I wish people would talk more about her."

"So I guess we can't be hard on each other much anymore since we have a lot in common."

"Yeah, but you still have the ability to kick my butt if I hurt Rose, or am not doing good work, but not for the little things."

"Did you guys work it out" asked Dumbledore?

"Yes, Albus."

"Good. Harry you can run along to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione Granger will have your lessons for you."

Great Hall

"Harry! I was wondering where you were" asked Rose?

"I was talking to cuz in the Headmasters office to iron out our differences."

"Ok, as long as you are ok."

"I'm ok enough to do this."

Harry kissed Rose in front of the whole hall.

"Mr. Potter if you are going to kiss please do it where others wont see while eating" said Snape.

Well there you have it long but updated.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Sorry for not updating in so long, junior year is tough. The story is winding down and the others will be coming soon. I should have this done soon. After this update I will try to update my singing story and maybe come up with another chapter in my poem story.

Chapter 14

Gryffindor Common Room, early in the morning around 3.

"Ah!" yelled Harry as he shot up from his bed breathing heavily, his scar still prickling.

"Harry mate are you all right?" asked Ron.

"Voldie was torturing his death eaters. They didn't have the moonlight, whatever that means."

'I wonder what time it is' "Tempus, 3:00 in the morning, great."

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore your vision?"

"Yeah, let me get dressed and I will."

Harry put on some pants over his boxers and grabbed a shirt to put on then he went down the stairs into the common room.

"Harry are ok, I herd a scream in my room and came down here to see what was up" Lily said.

"I am fine, Lily I just had a vision, and I am going to see the Headmaster about it."

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure."

Harry took Lily's hand and they went out of Gryffindor Tower and walked to the Headmasters office. Harry kept trying passwords until he got to popcorn. Harry and Lily went in side the office.

"Lily wait here, I'm going to get the Headmaster."

"Ok."

Harry went into the wall. He went past the sitting room and knocked on the Headmasters bedroom door.

"Harry what is the matter?" asked Albus.

"Come out into your office, Lily is out there, then I will tell you."

So Albus and Harry walked back into Albus's office to where Lily was.

"Now Harry tell me what is up."

"Well I had a Vision."

Then Harry went on to tell the Headmaster about his vision.

"What would Voldermort want with Moonlight, and what is it?" asked Harry

"The Moonlight is a crescent moon necklace that is legend to lead to the key to the Moon Kingdom's long life span. Last known descendant of that Kingdome died in Japan along time ago" stated Lily.

"Lily how did you know all that?" asked Albus.

"I was in Japan not to long ago and came across the last descendant who told me, and gave me the necklace, everything I need to know about that Kingdom."

"Wow, do you have the necklace here at Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, it is in my trunk, guarded."

"On Monday after classes, and before diner Harry and you will come up here with it and we will talk further, now you too need your rest so it is back to the Tower with you. Don't worry about being out late, if Flich bugs you have him come see me" stated Dumbledore.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. Here is the next update. I hope u like it.

A couple of weeks later after more visions and talks Harry decides to go into Hogsmead to pick up some butterbeer and relax. He grabs the map and cloak and heads to the one-eyed witch statue. Harry enters the passageway and comes out in Honeydukes cellar. He proceeds to exit Honeydukes and heads toward the Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer and relax. When he got to Three Broomsticks he went in and asked for a butterbeer. Harry went to a table and sat down. Harry finished his drink and left the building. He started to walk back towards Honeydukes when he was yanked into an alleyway, and stunned. Then he was apparated way.

Hogwarts

Lily was in her room doing her homework when her tattoo above her right hip went off.

_Flashback_

"Lily what do you think of making a tattoo that can help us sense when the other is in danger?" asked Harry.

"I think that would be cool, can I draw the design?"

"Sure, but I think there is a book in the restricted section about it."

"Use your cloak and sneak in at night."

So Harry snuck in and found out how to do the tattoo and copied it down on paper(not parchment). Then he replaced the book and snuck back out.

"I came up with the tattoo. It is a P with the ending of an L so it is the symbol for Pluto, but in a rectangle that is vertical."

"Cool now all we do is hold hands and say 'Aviso Hiriente!'"

The tattoo went on above their hip on the right.

"Now we will know if one of us is hurt or not" stated Lily.

_End Flashback_

A.N. This is the end of chapter, I know I am mean, but then next one will be up soon. Aviso Hiriente means literally warning of hurt, but what I am intending is hurtful warning. It is in Spanish, I take Spanish and I had no Latin/English dictionary so yeah.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. Sorry for the long wait but I have had lots of school projects to do.

Chapter 16

Lily went in search of Harry, when she could not find him anywhere she went up to the Headmasters office. She said the password, 'chocolate pudding' and went up the stairs.

"Lily what may I do for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry is in trouble. Before you ask how, we made tattoos that will tell us if one of us is hurt, and in danger. He isn't anywhere in the castle so I know he must of went to Hogsmead and got captured."

"Well this is bad."

Albus walked to the fire and called Severus to come and then waited. When he got there Albus filled him in and told him to gather the order. Severus went off to do just that.

"Now Lily, can this tattoo lead us to Harry?"

"I think so, the spell we used was Aviso Hiriente. If I used the link and did a finding spell I might find out where he is."

"Well you do that while we wait for the order."

So Lily touched the tattoo and said "Encuentro el otro una con este tatuaje!"

"I found him, he is in an abandon school."

"Ok, here comes the order."

Albus told them what happened and they got ready to battle Albus warned Poppy about what was happening so she could be ready. Then Albus, Lily, Severus, and members of the Order went to battle. Minerva was in charge of the school until they got back. The group went to the edge of the wards where they got ready to apperate. Then the group apperated, just outside the cordinents of where Harry was being held.


	15. Chapter 15

I just wanted to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas to all, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Happy January thing that Muslims celebrate, or just the plain Happy Holidays from Sernity.

Chapter 17

It was an abandon school building in the U. S. according to the map Lily had. (A.N. I decided to be different in my final battle scene, that way mine is unique.) They hid in the bushes and prepared to attack.

"Group A will go first, if you find Harry get him out, if you find Voldie tough your necklass and we will portkye to you. If Group A fails Group B will go. You all know what to do so lets do it" stated Dumbledore.

Group A went in and encountered Death Eaters, they stunned and hexed them and moved on. They found what was the gym and Voldie, along with Harry. Group A touched their necklaces and Group B came along with Lily.

**The Final Battle began**

Lily dogged curses and wound her way to Harry. Lily undid the curse on Harry.

"Thanks lil's."

"Your welcome."

Now Harry turned and started to battle Voldie. Curses were firing off the walls and backboards of the basketball hoops. Harry shot a crumbling curse at the ceiling.

"Shame Potter, you missed" stated Voldie.

Voldie then started to say Avada, but Harry just smirked and built a shield around him and Lily. The order did the same. The ceiling fell on Voldemort and the Death Eaters, crushing them. Then Harry saw the soul of Voldemort come out, then he said a spell to cleanse souls, so Voldemort and his Death Eaters would move on, and not re-incarnate again.

Well tell me what you all think in a review. There will more than likely be one or maybe two chapters left in this story. Happy Holidays from me to you.


End file.
